Laundry Day
by deliver.me
Summary: A boring day of laundry is deserving of an unexpected event. WE AU.


_Disclaimer: Disney owns everything._

_A/N: So this was created at about 4:30 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. It was also in part written for williz, who had to spend her only off day at a jury summons. So here's to you. Oh, and to answer a question left by a reviewer of another of my stories: Yes. I do, in fact, love big smutty one shots._

The sound of a dryer buzzing interrupted Elizabeth's reading. She was in the middle of a paragraph of a dull book she'd promised her friend she would read. Why her friend found it so enthralling, Elizabeth wasn't sure, but when the thought of folding and sorting laundry became more enticing, it was a clear indicator that the book was absolute rubbish. And although it _was_ one of her most dreaded chores, she welcomed the distraction, in part because she would get a break from the book and also because Will was home, which meant that he would be helping her with the tiresome task.

"Will!"

"What?" he called from the next room, where Elizabeth knew he was watching some equally boring program on the History Channel.

"Help me fold clothes."

"Can it wait ten more minutes?"

She stuck her head into the den and huffed. "No. Come on, you said you'd help me today. Besides, most of this laundry is yours."

"No it isn't."

"Oh yes it is Mr. I-need-to-change-outfits-at-least-three-times-a-day."

"What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth started ticking off a list. "One: your pajamas. Two: your day clothes. Three: your gym clothes. And sometimes a fourth change when you go out at night."

He raised his eyebrows in a feeble attempt to feign innocence. "A man's gotta look good, doesn't he?"

"Not four times a day. Let's go."

Will scowled as he got up from the couch and walked with her towards the laundry room. "_Cities of the Underworld_ is going off in ten minutes. Can't I just–"

"No. I'm sure you can catch it again in about two hours. You know how the History Channel just repeats its programs over and over."

Will grumbled to himself as they walked in the room filled with piles of clothing. Elizabeth opened the dryer door and started heaping laundry on a sorting table so that he could start hanging and folding. When the dryer had been emptied, she transferred the wet clothes from the washer to the vacant dryer and started it. Then she loaded the washer and started the load on a new cycle before turning around to help Will. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while. Will was the first to speak and his abrupt question startled her for a moment.

"How come I've never seen these?" he asked, holding up a pair of lacy black panties.

"Because I just bought them."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Does that mean I'll be seeing them soon?"

"Take a good long look now because if you don't get back to folding laundry, it's all you'll see of them or any of my lingerie for a while."

"That's fine by me. You don't have to wear any panties at all. I'm not picky."

Elizabeth deadpanned. "That's not what I meant."

Will grinned and resumed his task. "How's your stupid book?"

Elizabeth regarded him out of the corner of her eye. "Stupid."

It was obvious he hadn't expected that answer. "I thought all women were supposed to go gaga over romance novels."

"Not when the romance is trite smutty nonsense."

Will quirked an eyebrow. "Smut? Elizabeth Swann reading an erotic novel? Really?"

A short laugh escaped her. "It can hardly be called erotic. It reads horribly. It's like a teenage boy threw up his outrageous fantasies on paper. I'd classify it as more of a comedy. All it's given me so far is a good laugh."

"And just what exactly were you hoping that it would give you otherwise?"

Elizabeth didn't reply. Instead, she shook her head, which made Will laugh. A few more seconds ticked by in silence until Will leaned towards her and sang in a mocking grade school sing-song voice, "Elizabeth reads pooooorn. And she can't get no satisfaaaaaction."

Not to be outdone, she replied, "I wouldn't go broadcasting that information, Will. People might get the wrong impression about you."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm leaving you unsatisfied?"

"I didn't say that," she said, smirking as she did so, "but it _has_ been a while."

"Is that so?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Alright then," he nodded. "If you're just stating facts…"

In one quick motion he plucked the undershirt she was folding from her hands and tossed it aside, earning a surprised protest from her. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to his body. When she was flush against him, he kissed her. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but it was strong enough to cause Elizabeth to instantly relax into his embrace. After a few seconds Will lifted his head to end their kiss and said, "I'll just have to modify _the facts_."

If he wasn't listening so intently, he might have missed the small hitch in Elizabeth's breathing. But he didn't, and his hands slid underneath her tank top, finding their way onto her lower back and pulling her even closer to him. Her hands drifted along his arms and onto his shoulders where they stayed as Will moved to kiss her once again. He turned so that Elizabeth was pinned between the sorting table and his body. His leg nudged itself between her thighs so that when they parted, he was able to stand between them.

Before long, blood rushed towards Will's lower half. Elizabeth was made well aware of this fact as they stood so close to one another, but it was accentuated when he pushed his hips against hers. The unexpected motion forced a small gasp out of Elizabeth. Her hands swiftly moved to the back of his neck and head. The sudden reaction from her spurred Will to do it again, but not before his hands travelled south to cup her ass. The slow thrusts continued, and she pulled his bottom lip with her teeth as added encouragement.

Desperate for more contact, Elizabeth's hands abandoned their place, tangled in his hair, in order to grab the drawstrings of his sleep pants. As she attempted to wrench the knot loose, Will grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards, quickly divesting her of the snug material. He traced the pattern of her bra, taking extra care to linger around her nipples. She took a sharp breath, breaking their kiss when the intense feeling his touch offered shot through her body. Elizabeth tried to meet his lips again but was thwarted when one of Will's fingers slipped inside the bra's thin material to continue its teasing. She couldn't hold her concentration long enough to engage in another kiss, so Will's lips began their own trail along her jaw, leading down to her neck. The stubble on his cheek – evidence of his shaving procrastination – scraped along her skin, heightening the intense touch of his mouth and fingertips. She wondered what it would feel like against other places on her body, but before that thought had time to settle in, she felt the last restriction against her breasts fall.

Realizing that her hands had stopped their effort on his drawstrings, Elizabeth quickly moved to rid him of his shirt. The feeling of their naked torsos pressed together was something she loved to experience. His shirt was tossed into the air and soon found a place amongst the piles of clothes in the floor. Once Will's chest had been exposed, she resumed her work on his lower half and pushed his remaining clothing to the floor. Not to be outdone, Will swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her thighs before picking her up and spinning so that he could set her on the washer.

Will tugged her jeans the rest of the way down her legs, leaving her in nothing but her panties. After a quick glance, he commented, "These I've seen before."

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her, all the while working her way to the edge of the washer. Will moved his hands along her thighs, slowly stroking them while they continued kissing. Between his soft strokes and the machine's constant vibration, Elizabeth felt herself creep closer and closer to her breaking point. Tired of his teasing, she removed the last piece of clothing herself. As it was thrown aside, she wrapped her legs around his waist in a silent plea for Will to release the rising tension inside of her.

Much to her dismay, he did not enter her immediately, and his mouth found her collarbone and sucked gently. He continued his hips' earlier grinding movements, but he kept his erection on the outside which effectively stimulated her in an immensely pleasurable way. Elizabeth called his name in his ear as her arms tightened around his shoulders in an attempt to gain support. His hand held her hips in place, and the restriction of movement only increased the intensity in her body. The washer suddenly changed its cycle and sent a jolt coursing through her torso, causing her to call out once more. Her legs squeezed him, and Will's thighs made contact with the machine beneath her. The vibrations of the washer ran up his legs, and he could no longer control his restraint.

Will pulled back and then just as quickly, guided himself into her. By now, Elizabeth had been wound tight, and the coil inside of her was begging to be sprung. She desperately tried to buck against him, but his hands held her firmly in place and denied her movement. He pushed against her roughly in a different tempo than the washer below, and the two differing paces finally broke the dam within her. Elizabeth's nails dug into his shoulders as a series of gasps escaped her and her body convulsed uncontrollably.

As her orgasm ended, Will felt her relax into his arms once again. He increased the speed of his thrusts, keeping his legs against the shaking washer. Elizabeth moved her hands behind her and propped herself against them, leaving her body fully exposed. Will's gaze travelled over her breasts as his pace quickened. When he finally met her eyes it became too much, and he fell forward as his own climax overtook him. When he was finished, he stepped aside, allowing Elizabeth to slide off her perch. He hugged her tightly before speaking.

"How many more outfits do I need to wear daily to ensure that this happens on every laundry day?"


End file.
